Advanced Combat
Advanced Combat' is a subject taught at Magic School by Professor Leo Wyatt. It involved repeatedly vanquishing the immortal Noxon Demons before they were both permanently killed by Billie Jenkins and Christy Jenkins in late 2006. Besides a class taught at Magic School, the term Advanced Combat is also applied to the advanced fighting skills of various magical beings, most prominently Phoebe Halliwell. This included not only hand-to-hand fighting but also proficiency in using melee weapons. Notible Users 'Phoebe Halliwell' : Main: Phoebe Halliwell '' Phoebe is a very accomplished close-quarters fighter; the best out of all the Charmed Ones. During her first year as a witch, Phoebe felt insecure about not having an active power, and thus started to train herself to fight with a punching dummy, known as GI Joe. Her known exercises with the GI Joe consisted of punching and kicking it in the head, stomach, or arms. He was destroyed later due to a hit with a sword. From that point on, Phoebe's combat skills continued to increase. She was able to kick down many demons with ease, barely breaking a sweat. Following the death of Prue and the current threat posed by the Source, Cole began training Phoebe. Their known exercises were sword-play, blocking, dodging, and kicking. Cole stated he wanted Phoebe to fight like a demon (Though, ironically, demons tend to use Energy Balls and Fireballs when fighting). She has demonstrated great skill using different kind of weapons such as swords, knives, athames, throwing stars and even ordinary objects like pipes, scissors, and high heeled shoes to battle demons. When she lost her powers, she learned that she could still kick "some demon ass", without her power of Levitation. An addition to her fighting skills was when Phoebe developed her first active power; Levitation. She first activated this power when she faced the convict. She jumped into the air and levitated without warning. During the battle in the court room, Phoebe faced a possessed mortal. This mortal grabbed her leg and tried to throw Phoebe backwards. Phoebe was somehow able to prevent herself from falling with her newly acquired power. Her power of Levitation had also enhanced her physical strength. Phoebe's Levitation increased as did her skill in hand-to-hand combat, as seen when she faced Belthazor. In this battle she was able to levitate on command and kick Belthazor in mid air, though she did fall backwards after doing this. Phoebe was also attacked by the Source. He threw some type of energy ball at her but Phoebe levitated to dodge it. She then glided across the room to kick the source, but he flamed out and she ended up destroying a closet. When she and Piper faced the furies, Phoebe levitated and kicked two furies in the head. The furies later attacked them at the manor. They sent a decoy to the front door, which Phoebe took down by levitating in the air and kicking it in the head. She turned around and two furies had appeared. Phoebe levitated in the air and kicked them simultaneously in the head. About a year later, her physical strength had increase to a point where she could send people further with her kicks. This is seen when she faced the demonic stripper; Kaia. She kicked Kaia several yards away with one kick. Though not a combat skill, premonition was a useful power as it gave Phoebe very good intuition. With this intuition, she could tell how and when an enemy would attack. Later her Premonition power advanced, when this happened Phoebe was able to anticipate her opponent's next move giving her the advantage during a fight. Her sense of intuition became highly known in the underworld, causing demons to think twice before attacking her. She could also use her power of Empathy to sense her rival's intentions, enhancing her already legendary Intuition. 'Prue Halliwell' : ''Main: Prue Halliwell Prue was shown to be a very potent fighter, both with her active powers and with martial arts. Her original fighting method consisted of throwing the enemy with her Telekinesis, with Phoebe being the one to kick them down. Early in 2000, Prue began attending kick-boxing class, and later that year, had apparently learnt aikido as part of her demon hunting. It was about the time that Piper had returned from The Heavens that Prue demonstrated amazing hand-to-hand fighting skills. During the courtroom battle, Prue showed amazing feats, almost surpassing those of her younger sister Phoebe. In this battle, she amped her fighting skills with her powers. Later when she temporarily became an empath, she used the emotions of San Francisco to fuel her powers, greatly enhancing her battle prowess. Later when she and Phoebe fought the Demonic Wrestlers, she once again amped her attacks with Telekinesis. Aside from Telekinesis, she possessed the ability of Astral Projection, and used it to appear behind her enemies and attack them. 'Leo Wyatt' : Main: Leo Wyatt '' Leo knows how to use a sword. Transported back in the Middle Ages, Leo caught up in a fight with a guard. Leo was able to disarm the guard and knock him unconscious with one final head-butt. Later, Leo gained advanced combat while spending time training in Valhalla. 'Paige Matthews' : ''Main: Paige Matthews Over the years, Paige has acquired some degree of skills in hand-to-hand combat, either with or without the use her powers. She was able to vanquish an axe-wielding demon by telekinetically orbing the axe out of his hands and into hers before hitting him with the axe. She used the same technique with a sword-wielding demon. Paige later able to flip over a recruiting police officer who underestimated her. Later that day, Paige was able to engage in a fight with Billie Jenkins, a very capable herself, performing timed blows and blocks as well as doing a cartwheel when pushed aside to stand up safely Category:Supportive Power Category:Combat Category:Magic School Subject